Away
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: One of Tris' simulations goes wrong and suddenly becomes very real. Who's going to save her? Four, of course! Not actually as lame as it sounds, short and sweet. Enjoy!


** Well, it's actually well after midnight here in Canada, and I'm supposed to be asleep, however, I don't have school tomorrow, and I'm not tired so I've decided to write a fic. This is my first Divergent fic, since I finished the book less than a week ago and I am OBSESSED! This series could turn out to be my next Hunger Games! Also, I have my annual Winter Writer's Block, so I haven't really written anything in months, therefore I've been trying to write anything down that I think of to jump start my imagination again. So far, I've created a tumblr account, written down a bunch of random poetry, a whole ton of little story snippets and about 10 pages of different novel ideas, none of which have taken off yet. I'll get past it though. Anyway, you guys are probably sick of me, or have already skipped to the story so I'll stop rambling on now.**

**Authoress' Note: I don't own Divergent or any characters, blah blah blah. I wish I owned (well, not literally owned, but knew) someone like Four. He managed to bump his way into second on my book guy list! That's almost unheard of! ANYWAY, continue to story, which will probably only be a oneshot, or maybe turn into a series of oneshots, if I have time. Alright, I'm done now.**

_**TRIS POV**_

I'm scared, terrified really. My heart's pounding, my palms are sweaty, I'm quivering like a leaf in a stiff wind, I feel as if I'm about to jump out of my skin, and possibly as if I'm about to throw up. But what am I afraid of? This simulation is different than any other I've been in so far. In the other ones I've been in, with Four watching over me, there was always something physically visible as the source of my distress, like the crows, or the tank of water I was trapped in. Here, there is literally nothing. I'm in a room, with white walls miles away from me, wrapped in low lying clouds, with nothing else visible to my eyes.

It seems like it should be peaceful too, as if I'm flying through clouds high in the sky with the city far below me, yet I'm still feeling uncontrollable fear.

_Breathe Tris, _I remind myself, realizing that I haven't taken a breath since I entered the simulation. I'm starting to become lightheaded. _This is just a simulation, nothing you haven't faced before. You can manipulate it again. Just concentrate. _

I try. I breathe in deep, exhale slowly, close my eyes for a minute, and try to nudge my racing heartbeat back to a normal pace. As soon as I can do that, I'll get out of here, wherever here is. But, despite all the calming exercises I try, nothing works. I sigh, and try sitting on the ground, but as soon as I do, the real fear makes itself known to me.

In the clean, white, swirling clouds, faces appear, distorted and shifting behind the slowly undulating whiteness. They're faces I recognize for the most part. Peter, Molly, Christina, Will, Eric, even Four. Some of them are just featureless blobs, only characterized by a mouth, no eyes or nose. And, on all the mouths of every face is a sneer. A cruel, twisted, scornful sneer. They all face me, burning into my eyes, and I scream. I can't help it, and I don't know why I scream, because none of the faces and mouths are moving. They're just frozen in the same spot.

As soon as I scream, however, they do move. Not the sneers, which stay in the same position, but the bodies themselves. They all shift towards me, one synchronized blur of moving body parts. They pile onto me, drowning out the white world around me, and suffocating me in darkness, slowly crushing the air from my ribs. I try to scream, to call out for help, but there's not enough air underneath all the bodies for me to make a single noise. I feel hands clawing at my clothes, tearing at them, but I'm helpless against them. I can't even squirm my small body under them anymore. They're going to kill me.

_Simulation, _the little voice in my head, my thought voice, tells me. I stop attempting to move completely, to calm myself down, but I'm still unable to manage it and I don't know why. I've never had this much trouble with a simulation before.

Spots begin to appear in my vision, and at first I think that the crush of bodies on top of me is moving away, releasing me, that I'm finally manipulating the simulation, but before long, I realize that it's not light coming through. It's spots from lack of oxygen. I'm going to suffocate to death in here. I'm about to pass out, the spots consuming the majority of my vision, when I hear a voice.

"TRIS!" Deep, smooth, familiar. It's Four. Somewhere in the crush of bodies, his body, his voice, is calling out to me. The cry comes again. "TRIS!" And then I can see again. Not spots in my vision, not darkness, but the white light that had been in the room before. Four's face appears in the small tunnel of light, and he looks pale, a little shaky. Composed for the most part though, which is how I expect Four to look all the time.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Slowly, slowly, I feel the bodies shift off of me, their weight on my own body decreasing, until I'm finally free, and the bodies are all gone, disappeared back to wherever they came from. Only Four is in front of me now, and I realize with a jolt that he isn't part of the simulation. He's actually here, with me, clearer than everything else around me, that actually _does _belong to the simulation. I didn't know he could come in here with me though...

"I'm going to get you out of here," he tells me, and before I even have the chance to nod, he places one hand in mine, and I blink; the next thing I know, I'm back in the room I went into the simulation from, with Four sitting in the chair next to me, taut and pale.

"What exactly was that!" I say, my voice shaky and loud. Four's hand is still in mine, and I hastily draw it away from his warmth.

"I-," he starts, and then pauses, clears his throat, starts again. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like that before. You almost died in there." I let out a breathy laugh, trying to sound braver than I am.

"Thanks for letting me know _that_," I tell him. "That's really comforting to know that I almost died!" I have to restrain myself from letting my voice turn into a hysterical squeal.

"Hey, you're lucky I even came in there and helped you!" he tells me, somewhat angrily. "I could have let you die. Show a little gratitude maybe?" I'm about to snap back at him, when I see the look in his deep blue eyes. It's pained, almost haunted, as he looks down at me. I sit up, and something possesses me to take his hand back in mine. His hand absently curls around it, and he brings his other hand up to let his fingers whisper over my cheekbone. A crazy, charged electricity flows swiftly between us.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"You're welcome," he whispers back. Then, as soon as this moment began, it ends. He visibly shakes his head, and pulls away from me, clearing his throat again. "You should go. I have other simulations to run." I nod, and stand without another word, crossing to the back door of the room. I cast one glance back at Four, and he is just staring absently at the wall, his fingers drumming on his knee. Then, the door falls shut behind me, and I head down the corridor, away from what happened in the simulation, and away from what happened between me and Four.

**Well, one hour later and my fic is finished :) I'm somewhat proud about how that turned out and I shall post in a few hours once the sun comes up, and my mom isn't hollering at me to turn off my laptop and go to sleep. The downfall of having frosted window panes in my door unfortunately :/ Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, edit in the morning, and post once I'm done. Au revoir avid readers.**

**Sapphire**


End file.
